


WE_EXIST

by Herber_baby17



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, RPF, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы Уэйду стало скучно достаточно доли секунды, но чтобы заинтересовать Уэйда может понадобиться уйма времени, включая те расчеты ученых как долететь до края галактики и обратно. А может на это уйдет и доля секунды. Зависит от того, кто перед ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WE_EXIST

**Author's Note:**

> РПС, комиксверс, дедпул по ходу оос, чимичанга - 1 шт, Питер Паркер завладел лицом Эндрю Гарфилда!!  
> Уж коль сталось, что дедпул в курсе, что он персонаж комикса, отчего б не притянуть за уши такой канон?  
> I mean, ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ВИДЕЛИ ГАРФИЛДА В ПАРИКЕ? В ЭТОМ ЧЕРТОВОМ КЛИПЕ? Вот и я не смогла не...  
> Внимательно: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRXc_-c_9Xc

Чтобы Уэйду стало скучно достаточно доли секунды, но чтобы заинтересовать Уэйда может понадобиться уйма времени, включая те расчеты ученых как долететь до края галактики и обратно. А может на это уйдет и доля секунды. Зависит от того, кто перед ним. 

  
Сейчас перед ним пустая квартирка Питера, потому что этот засранец укатил по корпоративным делам в башню Мстителей, куда его, несравненного и мистера вселенная 9000, не позвали из-за банального отсутствия членского билета. Он бы показал всем этим мстителям кое-что другое, но это зрелище еще на сто миллионов, а так раскошелиться сможет только Старк. Дедпул не заинтересован в нем так, как Питер.

  
«Пока патриотическое членистоногое ползает по суперсекретной базе в центре города, мы можем завалить его квартиру блинчиками»

  
«Идиот, мы можем сделать это в любой момент. Как насчет конспиративной хрени?»

  
 _«Точно, давай найдем его запасной костюм и покрасим его в розовый!»_

  
_«Давай начнем писать странные послания мстителям от его имени»_

  
«А может все сразу?»

  
«Давай в порядке незначительности»

  
****

  
Срочный вызов от Тони Старка заставил Питера бросить все свои дела, и даже тарелку с недоеденными хлопьями. За тарелку было обиднее всего. Супергерои тоже имеют отсрочку для завтрака. Но когда он влез в свою квартиру через окно, первое, о чем его честно предупредило паучье чутье – запах еды. О таком раскладе он и мечтать не мог. Потом, он подозрительно осмотрелся и обнаружил на кухне на всех доступных поверхностях, каких только можно лежали блинчики.

  
\- УЭЙД!!!!!!!!! – Закричал Питер, кидаясь в спальню, где, как он помнил, с утра остался стоять раскрытый ноутбук. – УЭЙД В ТВОИХ ЖЕ ИНТЕРЕСАХ СЕЙЧАС ИСЧЕЗНУТЬ!

  
\- А вот и ты Питер, дорогуша, - прощебетал Уэйд где-то позади него. Питер искренне надеялся, что у него не будет его ноутбук, но нет, обернувшись, он увидел Уэйда с тако ТАКО? И его ноутбуком на коленках. – Знаешь, будь я на месте тех мужиков, я бы не стал тебя бить, и приставать бы начал едва твоя нога переступила порог дома, а еще эти светлые волосы, надеюсь ты в курсе, что я люб…

  
Питер со всего размаху проезжает кулаком по маске, откуда каким-то чудом вылетает зуб, слюни, капельки крови и смех Уэйда. Тот продолжает смеяться, даже когда маска прилажена обратно, а Питер все еще в шоке пялится на него. Не совсем этой реакции он ожидал от Уэйда.

  
\- Послушай, а когда я смогу загрузить в телефон? У меня скоро миссия в джунглях, я хочу, чтобы ты, я и моя любимая правая рука никогда не расставали.. АУЧ! А это за что? – Уэйд отплевывал попавшую на него паутину.

  
\- Уэйд, - как можно более спокойно произнес Питер, - я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас выслушал меня очень внимательно. Очень, Уэйд, - Питер залепил ему затрещину и заставил смотреть на себя, - если этот ролик каким-то чудом попадет в сеть раньше, чем никогда, ты труп, ты понял?! 

  
Питер сжал кулаки, разжал кулаки, вдохнул воздух, медленно выдохнул, когда Уэйд повернул к нему экран ноутбука и показал количество просмотров на ютубе, с ехидной ухмылочкой щелкнул мышкой и явил Питеру целую кладезь тумблеровских вкладок.

  
\- Тут еще есть целый раздел с пародиями… УУУУУУУУУ, на редтубе появился клип по мотивам, слушай, кажется, я немного поспешил насчет нас и моей правой. 

  
Питер постарался для начала дышать. Это первое, о чем учат тибетские монахи высоко-высоко в горах – терпение и техника дыхания. Потом еще тысяча дней и часов на убийство и прочая хрень. Да, дыхание важнее всего.

  
\- Уэйд, ты понимаешь что наделал? Ты только что слил очень важный проект для моей газеты, и просто мастерски запорол многомесячные труды общественных организаций. Ты понимаешь, я меня уволят как минимум. Я не могу идти работать в Оскорп, Уэйд, я…

  
\- Госпооодь, твое лицо паучок, его надо бы задокументировать, но телефон в другом костюме остался. Ты чего такой серьезный, это же твоя величайшая пиар компания! Правда никто не узнает в этом дрыще знаменитого героя Нью-Йорка, ну упс, ничего не попишешь.  
\- Эй Эй! Ты кого тут дрыщом назвал? Уэйд, какого хрена я до сих пор еще не вышиб тебе мозги?

  
\- Просто ты ненавидишь уборку, детка, а жаль, форма горничной на тебе бы тоже смотрелась отличненько, разве что, - Уэйд слюнявит палец, подносит к Питеру и делает вид, что рисует им рюши с оборками. – Да, и тот милый веник из розовых перьев, - хихикает Уэйд.

  
\- Чтооо? Господи Уэйд, за что? – Питер швыряет в него торшер, но тот выскальзывает в окно, энергично махая рукой ему на прощание.

  
Питер решает, что с карьерой в газете покончено, спешить уже ни к чему, можно хотя бы извлечь выгоду из его более чем плачевного положения и хотя бы позавтракать. То есть поужинать уже, не суть. Блинчики еще теплые а некоторые – откуда? – с шоколадной крошкой. Питер выцепляет парочку из импровизированной блинной башни, которая до ужаса похожа на башню мстителей. А, вот и она, буковка «А» - не поскупился, прицелил целый блин, вырезав из него символ. 

  
\- Архитектор хренов, - бурчит Питер, уминая блинчики. Кленовый сироп закончился, и он поливает их медом. Молока тоже осталось на стакан. 

  
Блинчики действительно вкусные и Питер на некоторое время успокаивается. Правда, потом он вспоминает, что с работы его точно уволят, зная его шефа, удивительно, почему он до сих пор не орет на него?

  
Питер подносит ко рту блинчик, а потом резко подрывается и бежит к оставленному в гостиной ноутбуку. Где же та самая вкладка? Тумблер, почта, фэйсбук, ага! Ютуб словно ждет, когда Питер откроет его и посмотрит ролик.

  
Ролик, в котором какой-то парень, актер, если верить описанию, переодевается в женский шмот и уходит в дикий отрыв, а в конце зажигает на сцене. КАКОГО? Где его компания по спасению диких животных и правил поведения для зевак? Где его фоторепортаж с места событий и побегом Карнажа из лаборатории Оскорпа? Где… Минуточку.

  
Питер внимательно изучает описание ролика, потом снова пересматривает ролик, с минуту явно выглядит глупо, просто уставившись в стену и моргая. 

  
\- Уээйд? – робко зовет он. Тишина звонко надсмехается над ним. – Уэйд, ты должно быть шутишь, как это может быть правдой?

  
В ролике некто по имени Эндрю Гарфилд если верить комментариям явился причиной сумасшествия разных лиц, Питер старательно отводит взгляд, но потом снова, как магнитом притянутый, смотрит, листает, читает, возмущается и охает. К концу переписки у него горят уши. Дело в том, что Эндрю Гарфилд как две капли похож на него, Питера Паркера.

  
Он захлопывает ноутбук и идет в спальню стягивать с себя костюм. А несколько секунд спустя начинает громко выкрикивать все известные ему матерные слова, не забыв добавить к ним любимое Уэйдовское «Чимичанга!». 

  
С полки на Питера, вместо костюмов человека-паука, на него смотрит отвратительно нежно-розовая коллекция в духе хэллоу китти. ИЗ. ЕГО. КОСТЮМОВ. 

  
\- УЭЙД!!!!! 111111

  
Где-то на крыше соседнего дома болтливый наемник, более известный как Дедпул, откидывает бинокль и сползает со смехом на толь. Никогда еще шалости над Питером не были такими удачливыми.


End file.
